


Dusk in the Oasis

by Bearly_Tolerable (orphan_account)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Oasis, Neck Kissing, One Shot, One Shot Collection, lip kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9965081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bearly_Tolerable
Summary: Sarya relaxes in the Oasis with her favorite Elvhen.





	

Dusk had fallen over the Forbidden Oasis and Sarya dipped her feet into the swirling, glacé pool beneath the falls. Leaning lazily against a shattered red rock, Sarya ran her hands through feathery bulrushes while she dreamily stared into the sky above. The stars were not yet shining bright but tiny fireflies flitted and danced erratically above her head against the backdrop of the rushing falls. She watched as they would flare up in a glow and then fade away in a, seemingly endless, pattern.

She looked down at the mark on her hand that, similarly to the fireflies, glowed. However, it was not soft nor yellow but bright and very green. With the number of rifts needing closed, diminishing, she'd nearly forgotten about the mark; especially with the pain nearly faded as well.

She clenched her hand closed, trying to soften the light within her palm and it seemed to work. Wanting to be like the fireflies, she began clenching and unclenching her fists, while closing her eyes and pretending she was floating along in the darkening sky, just as they were.

"May I join you?" Sarya was pulled from her reveries, opening her eyes to something more enchanting the scene painted all around her. Solas' perfect jawline and soft lips were looking down on her.

"Of course. Always, Vhenan."

His lips curved up into an affectionate smile as he pulled himself down next to her. Their thighs brushed up against each other as he began to undo the wrappings on his feet.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked while dipping his own feet into the water now.

"Yes. I was just enjoying the cool water and watching the fireflies produce their own magelight."

Solas glanced up to the fireflies too, but quickly turned back to her. "They are fascinating."

"I was trying to imitate them. Experience that glow for myself."

He quirked a brow up in curiosity.

"With my mark..." she continued. "If I open and close my fist, it's sort of like them. See?" Once again she clenched up her fist, then unclenched it, demonstrating what she was speaking of to him.

"It is sort of like them," he replied and then took her hand, lacing her fingers amidst his own. Bringing them to his lips, he brushed a few gentle kisses along each of her knuckles. She shuddered beneath his touch, just as she did every single time he offered an inkling of tenderness. Then, she watched as he set their hands back down into his lap.

His eyes, more blue in the glow of dusk than grey, were back to searching her own, and he said, "do you know what I find more fascinating than the luminescent fireflies?"

With a playful grin she replied, "the fade?"

He chuckled, a quiet and rich sound. "That is true but I was going to say, you."

She let out a nervous giggle. "Is that what you say to all the ladies?" She teased.

He didn't laugh.

"Only to you." She inhaled sharply as he delicately tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and proceeded to rub the top of it between thumb and forefinger. A small purr escaped from her throat as she leaned into his touch; that soothing but also electrifying, touch.

"Sarya," his voice was a husky rasp as he leaned in for a kiss at the nape of her neck. She let out a heavy exhale as fingers grazed her collarbone and then grasped the back of her neck.

She turned her head slightly, closing her eyes as his lips trailed up along her jawline, then across her cheek, her nose...

She couldn't take it anymore as her breaths become ragged, so she pulled him to her lips, tasting the coolness of his mouth, chasing his tongue with her own.

The coals that he had sparked with a match at Skyhold, were burning with a bright flame as he pulled her against his chest, losing himself in the taste of her with whispering moans. Her hands, obeying her needs, her wants, her desires, slipped up under his tunic, against his heated skin.

He broke away, breathless and worried.

"We mustn't continue."

Sarya's face fell along with her hands. "But why?"

"Because of the other's. They could surely see us from here."

"Let them," a mischievous smile graced her lips as she yanked on his tunic and pulled him with her to the ground.

 

 


End file.
